50 Ways To Charm Your Girlfriend!
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: Sonic loves his girlfriend Amy Rose deeply, watch as Sonic expresses his romantic side to his lover in many ways! Read and Review!
1. Flower Power!

A/N: I hope you enjoy…my stories based on this lovely couple!

Ages:

Sonic – 20

Amy -18

**I do not own Sonic or Sega!**

Flower Power!

Sonic the hedgehog was running faster than the speed of sound. He was going to see his girlfriend Amy Rose today. He had been holding flowers in his right hand. He collected lots of wild flowers from the meadow…that were roses, lilies and daffodils. He planned on surprising her with these flowers.

He was grinning while imagining the look on her face.

He made it to her house in no time and began knocking on her. In a few minutes…

It opened to reveal…

Amy Rose!

"Hi Sonic!" Amy Rose said lovingly with a cute smile.

He loved her angelic voice!

She ran to Sonic and hugged him. He chuckled and rapped his strong arms around her then began hugging her back tightly. He loved holding her close to him and sniffing the strawberry scent of her soft long pink quill hair. He remembered to hide the flowers behind her back!

They pulled away reluctantly as Sonic quickly hid the flowers in his right hand behind back, smiling at each other.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said smiling "I got a surprise for you!"

"What?" Amy asked with a giggle.

Sonic pulled out his right hand and presented her with the flowers. Her beautiful jade green eyes widened!

Amy's smile grew bigger.

She took the flowers happily and started smelling them. She sighed contentedly.

"Oh Sonic their beautiful!" She said giving him that adorable smile.

"Ah Yeah!" Sonic said with a shy smile, he rubbed the back of his neck.

She giggled and leaned towards him and quickly kissed him on his lips. She pulled away watching him…and couldn't help but giggle again. He stood there in a daze just staring at her!

He slowly started grinning goofily.

()()()()

Well... what do you think?...


	2. Diamonds Are Divine!

A/N: Sorry I've been busy for a while but here is the next chapter!

**I do not own Sonic or Sega!**

Diamonds Are Divine!

Sonic was at Station Square's park sitting on a tree. Today he sped off to the mall and to the jewellery store to buy something special for her; it's something that she'll treasure forever!

Sonic wanted to give Amy a gift that would make her gleam in deep happiness. After an hour of searching he found the perfect gift, it had been an emerald diamond necklace with a ruby red rose diamond pendant. He smiled as he gazed at the necklace while holding it up in the sunlight to admire it. It was very expensive but he didn't care.

He smirked.

'Wait until she gets a load of this' He thought.

Just as he put it back in a wide green box and hid it in his quills. He looked down and saw Amy sitting under the tree he sat at but right above her, and she didn't notice. Sonic couldn't believe the sheer luck of it all!

'Well speak of the devil' he thought.

Sonic decided to surprise her good, so he jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of her!

She jumped startled.

She looked spooked and shocked which to him was utterly hilarious.

"Sonic!" She said with her eyes wide. "You scared me!"

Sonic chuckled.

"Oh sorry, Amy did I frighten you bad!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Yes you did but warn me next time!" she said annoyed but then smiled and questioned "So what are you doing here."

"Oh I just wanted to give you something." He grinned.

"Like wh-"But before she could question further Sonic presented to her the wide green box.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it?" She said wondering.

"A surprise…open it." Sonic said "You'll love it!"

She opened it and saw the diamond necklace and looked to burst in tears.

"Oh Sonic…it's so gorgeous!" She said smiling and holding it to her chest.

"I'm glad you lik-"But got interrupted by her kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed back pulling her close.

Amy pulled back but still in his strong arms.

He looked at her amusingly.

"Wow!" Sonic said grinning. "This is what I get by giving you a gift."

She smiled playfully at him.

"Of course…my darling sonniku."

She kissed him softly.

()()()()


End file.
